


The Musketeers FanArt

by The_Ghoul



Series: My Art [1]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Drawing, Fanart, Gen, Never done this before, Portraits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7692733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Ghoul/pseuds/The_Ghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My drawings</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aramis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just one of my drawings. I'm trying to figure out how this works here on AO3

           

Just one of my drawings.. :)


	2. Aramis II

Another one... Looks like Johnny Depp a bit xD but I like Johnny Depp too, so...

 


	3. Cardinal Richelieu

Missed him on the show when he left. But he's amazing Doctor so...

 


	4. Porthos

I know it's not perfect, but I quite like it...

 


	5. Athos

Drawing, drawing, drawing... I might actually learn it one day...

 


	6. d'Artagnan

Finally got them all :-D 

 


End file.
